Is Turn about Fair Play?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: ***SLASH*** How Exactly, did Wade Barrett convince CM Punk to join the Nexus? He held John Morrison's betrayal over his head. JoMo/Punk, Later On Wade/Edge. MATURE, RAPE, ANGST! Deto: JoMofan-spot, and Terrahfry!  Hope ya like. R&R Please?


Title: Is Turn about fair play?

Pairings: CM Punk/John Morrison Mentions: Miz, Jeff Hardy, Wade Barrett, Nexus. Cena.

Warnings: M/M, Lang, RAPE, Sexish…

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: if I owned those four Beautiful men, I wouldn't be writing this! I'd have an HD camera xD *Ish pervy…* WHAT? LIKE YOU'RE ALL SAINTS!

Authors Note: Written hastily Dunno if it's any good at all, but you're the judge. Enjoy.

Dedications: JoMofan-spot and Terrahfry

CM Punk smirked evilly as he made his way to the back. He'd just joined Wade Barrett's Nexus. He was part of thee most dominant group Monday Night Raw has, and will ever see. John Cena would never be a problem of his ever again, as he and the rest of Nexus would take him out, and everyone else who gets in their way out as well, for that matter. He grinned down at the Black and Yellow arm band he proudly wore on his bicep, smirking; the highlighted 'N' standing out.

He lightly traced it with his finger tips; oh it was more then worth it to see that look of pain, of dread… of Fear in Cena's eyes. It was worth it indeed. He reached his locker room, smirk still on his face as he striped his shirt off. He didn't see the man lurking behind him, didn't even feel his presence until he was shoved face first against the concrete wall; his head bouncing off it.

Punk cried out, immediately trying to fight his way back but whoever it was, they were fucking strong. "What the hell? What do you want?" Punk asked wincing as he tried to look back but couldn't see much of anything.

"Dammit! Answer me!" Punk hissed panicking as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "ANSWERS!" The man growled his voice giving away his identity. Punk relaxed, taking a deep breath, shuddering at feeling the Man's hot breath on his sensitive neck, and ear. "What answers?" he asked slowly licking his lips. The man growled spinning Punk around and slamming him into the wall, getting in his face.

"DON'T fucking play stupid with me! Tell ME! Why'd you do that to John? He's trying to HELP! He's trying to help us? And you… joining up with them... with Nexus! WHY? Tell ME!" he growled seething. It was almost like he was trying to sound viscous like he could beat Punk, like he had any chance at all when Nexus got back. But Punk saw through the man's "Anger". He saw the hurt there in his blue orbs, the betrayal, the tears threatening to spill. Punk smirked despite the man's ever tightening hold on his neck, cutting off airway. John Morrison looked ready to break down as Punk's smirk widened.

"John… Let go. Now" Punk commanded, his smirk ever widened, his own blue orbs holding a sinister glint, a maniacal sick pleasure at seeing John's pain shown so openly. John's face was fighting to keep a stern angry look, but the hurt, the pain was consuming him as his lips quivered, his eyes filled with tears, he grit his teeth to try to stop from crying but Punk saw he was failing. John released Punk as the tears over flowed, a single tear trickled down his tanned cheek.

"Now… you know what betrayal truly feels like. Huh? When you left me… for Jeff… and Mike…Now I'm doing the same and you know how I felt" Punk murmured coolly as John's shoulders shook, tears falling like rain. "John… look at me." Punk murmured as John ignored him. Punk felt his anger flare.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" HE exploded as John looked at him, tears staining his cheeks, eyes red, to Punk, he was like a, a beautiful disaster. Punk wanted to really break John… He wanted to break John the same way John broke him. People wondered why he went crazy. John Morrison was to blame. Mike Mizanin and Jeff Hardy as well. They were to blame, and it's much too late to extract revenge on Jeff, but for Mike… well he was next. For now… John was first.

Punk was in a relationship with John Morrison, he'd have done anything for John, if he asked. John wanted to bring Jeff and Miz into it, and have an open relationship, and so, Punk agreed to it. As time went on, it seemed John was more interested in Mike and Jeff, than Phil. Phil started falling into depression really bad, John at first didn't seem to care, and neither did Miz or Jeff. Then out of the blue, John told him they were done, and got with Jeff and Miz for a while. Dropped Phil like a bad habit. Punk had been broken; he was falling deeper into depression, as it seemed John didn't give a shit. He had Miz and Jeff why should he? But Phil thought John had loved him. Guess he was wrong.

He started going crazy without John, started what the fans knew as the Straight Edge society, but that's not what it really was. Luke was like Punk's personal… Master? Serena and Joey, Luke's pets. Punk paid Luke, Joey, and Serna to rape, beat, cut and brutalize him, every night. Without John, he felt dead inside, dirty even for agreeing to the foursomes. So if he were to be a whore, may as well get treated like one right?

After Rey had shaved his head, weeping one night Punk ran into the most unlikely of people, who knew what had happened to him, and what he did. The man saved Punk's soul, offered him help, which Punk took, and he was baptized with fire. Every week, Punk would meet with him for sessions, and after every session, Punk felt more human, more alive then ever, almost normal. That man cured him.

That man was Wade Barrett.

Punk owed him everything. He saved him and gave him a family better the SES, who Wade commanded Punk break away from, and who was Punk to say No? Wade got him drafted to Raw, so they could be closer, and then he offered him revenge, if Punk helped take out Cena. Which Punk agreed to, which brings Punk back to the present seeing Johnny's hurt face, made him smirk. JoMo deserved everything that was about to happen to him, he had it coming.

"Why?" John asked sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why? You remember, you REMEMBER HOW YOU KILLED ME! I FUCKING LOVED YOU! AND YOU TORE MY HEART OUT OF MY FUCKING CHEST AND THREW IT ON THE GROUND! THEN YOU FUCKING STOMPED ON IT!" Punk screamed grabbing John and slamming him hard against the wall. John sobbed looking into Punk's angry gaze, this was not the same Punk he loved. Punk was changed.

"Calm down" A heavily accented voice commanded as Punk closed his eyes, but calmed himself. "Good boy. Take your time, don't lose control. Don't kill him. Extract revenge, but ultimately your goal is what I said it would be, if done correctly." Wade Barrett murmured standing in the door way, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael Migillicutty, and Husky Harris standing proudly behind him.

Punk closed his eyes nodding his head, opening them, they were eerily calm, but something, darkened them. He shoved John over one of the benches, tearing his shirt off his body, throwing it, he yanked his pants down far enough to de what he wanted. John cried out trying to fight, but Punk seemed stronger then before, Wade had done something to him; John was sure. "Phil! Stop Please! This isn't you! Wade's tricking you!" John cried out as Punk shoved his own trunks down, grabbing John's cock and stroking him to an unwanted arousal. Wade smirked watching it all go down.

"What the hell are you talking about I NEVER left you!" John cried out weakly as Phil spit in his palm, fisting his cock a few times. He got in position behind John, and with a feral in human snarl he thrust his hard cock balls deep inside his ex lover. John screamed until his throat was raw, he had no voice left to scream anymore and he was left with begging Phil to stop with hoarse pleads, but Punk wasn't listening anymore, he brutalized John's insides, roughly slamming himself in and out of John.

"Please Phil…" John cried, as Phil stroked him to an embarrassing orgasm, before shooting his own load inside of John with a growl of victory. After a few minutes Nexus applauded Punk, as he pulled out of John's limp body. "Good Job Punk. You did magnificently. I told you. Now you can start training him later… You'll have a pet of your own, and since he left you, you took him back." Wade murmured not even bothering to hide his stiffy from watching Punk rape John. Wade licked his lips at John's body.

"No! He's MINE!" Punk snarled finally standing up to Wade for the first time. Wade sneered. "First of all! You don't talk back to me! Second you can't tell me what I can and can't do. Thirdly if I want John Morrison's arse… I'll take it whether you like it or not!" He growled getting in Punk's face.

John whimpered hearing the confrontation and despite what Punk just did, part of him was happy to hear Punk stand up to Barrett, happy to know that somewhere inside of Punk, laid Phil Brooks. Somewhere was the man John had loved, and part of him still did, and always would.

Punk shook his head rapidly. "NO! WE AGREED! John Morrison was to be MINE, and ONLY MINE! You're NOT touching him, EVER! Or so help me God, I will tear you LIMB from FUCKING LIMB!" Punk snarled as Wade, sensing dissention, backed off. "

"Okay" he muttered as Punk, sat next to John's limp body, going through the motions of cleaning him up, and giving him some comfort. John accepted the comfort, he hurt Phil, this was Phil's revenge he could live with that. Phil protected him from Wade, so somewhere, inside the evil of CM Punk, lays sweet Phillip Jack Brooks. John was determined to find that man.

Punk's arms encircled John, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him off to start cleaning him, and start the training of turning him into his personal Pet.

John could take a little rough treatment; he always LOVED wihen Punk went rough! Can't any better then being Phil's pet! Protected by Nexus, loved by Punk, He's untouchable now.

~ Finished

A/N: Next Chappy/Sequel Involves Adam. Stay tuned I have class tomorrow, COLLEGE! GAH! I promise to bring you much better fics Later.

~Cal.


End file.
